Haywire
by dearharuki
Summary: Why must he be such a... a... well, you get the idea. -SkyexClaire-


**Haywire**

SkyexClaire

**AN:**This perhaps has no plot whatsoever. :D I wrote this as I was trying to get some imagination to write another story. Apparently, my imagination failed me miserly. -lolsigh.-  
I might be doing that one-shot collections of SkyexClaire after all... if you have anything you want to see, let me know!  
And warning: Tons of Claire-talking-to-herself in this fic. Yay for Claire being a psycho!

...god, I need to be more detailed. There's barely any descriptions in this fic at all. I think this fic is better without it, though.

And perhaps Claire is OOC to some of you. But then again, when did she have an actual personality?

Oh, and before I forget.

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, think. If I owned Harvest moon, would I be making fanfiction or actual fiction about it?

* * *

Uh-oh.

My Skye senses are tingling.

Twitch. Twitch.

Oh, god. He's getting closer. I can actually see him approaching. This is NOT GOOD...

Think Claire, think! There's two exits here. One that leads to the spring where that Mukumuku monster or something takes resident at during the winter, or flee towards the Blue bar and screaming, "THHHIIIEEEEFFFF!!!" like a idiot. Except, I'll be a smart idiot since well. He _IS_ a thief you know.

...Yes, I think running for my life towards the bar while playing the part in, "The boy who cried wolf" will do nicely. Except this is the first time I'm doing this. And I'm not a boy... Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best example in the world. But, anyway! Gotta get out gotta get out...

He seemed to know that I was about to retreat as he took a simple halt, crossing his arms while sending that annoying "gorgeous" grin he always tends to do around me. I let out a simple, "Hmph!" while glaring at him, before sticking my tongue out and partially zooming towards the bar. As I looked back, I noticed he was no longer at his spot anymore, which freaked me out beyond freaked out. How he could move that fast is way beyond me, but I have a mission to accomplish!

Oh yes! I'm almost to the door! I'm approaching the door! I can feel the biggest grin set upon my face...

...

Why isn't the door opening?

WHY IS IT LOCKED WHEN A SKYE-KILLER IS AFTER ME?!

Deciding to be smart while I was panicking, I look over to the sign as I felt the soul leave my body.

Of course. It's closed. Today is Wednesday... why couldn't I remember this sooner as I was debating which path to choose? Why must I be so stupid?!

Now, because of my stupidly, the Skye killer will come and take me away and perhaps murder my head. How he could murder my head, don't ask me. I'm the one that's going to get her head murdered!

And don't give me that look! I am not losing my insanity! He's secretly a murderer behind that thief appearance he has! I mean, just look at him! His appearance calls murderer!

...Wait... why am I talking to myself?

Errr... what should I do now?! Skye is like, nowhere to be seen and my only hope in escaping from his evil clutches is closed right now, which I really should complain to Griffin later about not locking his door when evil Skye murders can get you at night....

Somehow, I get a feeling he'll suggest I should go see a therapist if I said that to him...

Maybe I should attend therapy. I have a lot to rant about to the poor guy whose going to be stuck with me. Like these tomatoes that I keep on growing that are constantly disappeari---

Wait. What was that noise? I could of sworn I heard something right now as I was discussing with myself...

Oh, wait.

I forgot that Skye's still out here, ready to take me away and have me for supper.

Oh joy.

Think Claire, think. Your first escape route proved fruitless since the bar is closed today. Retreating to the farm could threaten my poor innocent animals. There's only one place where I'll be safe...! Well, actually, I'm safe nowhere. But I can guarantee my own protection if I visit....

MUKUMUKUUU!!~ Ah, it's so nice to have giant white winter monsters as your best friend.

I can feel my feet running on impulse, allowing the night atmosphere to swallow my figure as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the Goddess spring. Although, the ground feels really cold. I hate having to crunch through snow to get to your beloved destination...

Hmm.. that's strange.

I don't see the beloved creature anywhere around here! I thought he lived here during the winter! Correction: he DOES live here during the winter! WHERE IS HE?!

Not good not good! Don't panic, Claire. Maybe you somehow lost the evil Skye thief-murderer in disguise and now can go home safety. At this thought I let out a sharp intake of air. I didn't know how jumpy I was until this nice thought entered my mind. Alright, now I feel better and not-as-insane as I was earlier!

Now let's cheer for ME, Claire who managed to escape Skye! Hip-hip hoo---

"Now now, maiden. As amusing is it is to see you run like the roadrunner when you had eye contact with me, tracking you down is really starting to be a bother."

Er. So much for losing track of him. Damn!

I grumble angrily as I turn around only to find out that there was barely any space left between us, and I could feel my ears burn red during the process. THIS IS NOT GOOD. HE IS INVADING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!

I felt his hand brush against my cheeks as he moved his index finger to touch my face, a simple butterfly touch. My, he's so soft...

...

DON'T GIVE IN CLAIRE, DON'T GIVE IN...

As much as my heart was begging me to crave in right then and there, my pride and common sense out-voted the poor thing tremendously as I pushed him away, wiping the same cheek his hand was against in case he was spreading me a random disease. ...Hey, it could happen!

I wasn't sure if he seemed alarmed by this as he let out a chuckle, closing his eyes while having his fist in front of his mouth, and right then and there I silently declared I wanted to hear more of that voice. ...

BRACE YOURSELF CLAIRE. YOU'RE FALLING FOR HIS PRETTY-BOY CHARMS.

So, instead of swooning as I was about to do, I simply crossed my arms as I looked the other way, feeling my cheeks heat up from perhaps embarrassment. I hate thief's-who-are-secretly murderers, I hate tomato stealers, I hate Wednesdays since the Blue bar HAS to be closed on Wednesdays, I hate Mukumuku for not even being around when I need him the most, I hate-----

"Dear, you're so cute when you look like that."

I hate "Phantom" thiefs that tell their prey that they look cute, I hate Skyes who think that they deserve the title "Phantom" in front of their name since it's rather stupid----

"And your outfit... extremely tomboyish if I do say so myself."

I hate "Phantom" Skyes who think they can offend my fashion taste when theres is terrible... Alright, his is good. But let's pretend its terrible.

"And lets not forget your hair... there's so much mud inflicted on it. You must have had a hard day on the fields judging by how messy it looks."

I hate "Phantom" Skyes who think that since they have the sexiest hair in the world they can offend anyone elses hair since its not as awesome as theirs in their eyes....

"Oh, and have you looked at your---"

Blah blah blah blah blah.

If you were interested in knowing what he said, you'll never know. Why? Because well... I kinda sorta blocked him out. Yes, that means that there's no more Skye and only well, ME! How lucky you are! Heh.

"Oh, and let's not forge----"

...Ohhh boy. He's breaking my blocking barrier! Reeetreeeaattt!

So, in my way of "retreating" that means getting a random apple out of my bag and stuffing it in his mouth to shut him up. In my eyes, that's a very effective way in gaining victory. He blinked cutely (I can't believe I just said that...) at me when I did this action, gripping on the apple to yank it out of his mouth as I noticed he took a bite out of it, with teeth marks visible on the apple and all. I noticed that he started chewing and then swallowed as that lump visible on his throat when down then up.

He sent me a grin as he ruffled my hair with his free hand. "How generous of you, hehe."

I grumbled, having to sacrifice my beloved apple just to shush him up successfully. What luck.

He took another chew as he was devouring my poor, sweet apple while making sure I had to suffer under his gaze and apple-eating abilities. It was pure torture! My poor apple is being killed by the murderer as he's using his amazing chewing skills against it!

So, to save my lovely apple that I gave as a sacrifice to shut up "THE" Phantom Skye, I yanked it from his hands as he was about to take another bite. I should have been smarter! This apple... was from the harvest of my delicious apples today! My farm IS well-known for growing its apples, you know. This apple was going to be delivered to towns across the nation...! ...Okay, so I was going to give it to one of my friends who lives waaayy in Waffle Island. Sue me. Wait, in second thought. Don't. I live in a apples salary! Don't be so cruel! My whole life depends on these apples!

"...As much as I'd love to interrupt your inner thoughts, Maiden, I am wondering why you stole that unfinished apple."

He just HAS to speak, doesn't he? Sending me that beyond sexy grin while making sure my feet will melt right then and there like any fangirl of his would. But, this is Claire! He shouldn't underestimate me! ...Did I just imply that I was a fangirl...? If I did, I'm not! Honest! Who cares about his hot, sexy body?!

All it takes is a chuckle to make sure I snapped out of my thoughts for good. I blink as I decided to stare at him, he looked most amused. Damn him. Well, I guess I'd laugh too if someone randomly took a apple from me and began having inner arguments with themselves. But, then again, I _always_ have inner arguments with myself so, I don't know why he's laughing!

He engulfed me in another hug, as confusing as that sounds, and ruffled my hair as I felt his hands against my scalp. And I could of sworn as he used his free hand to hold hands with me, something of my procession left me...

"It seems that I'm talking to myself tonight... so goodnight, Claire. You need some beauty sleep, and a shower. Well, you need the shower more then the beloved beauty sleep, hehe."

And he turned, waved his hand up in the air like any cool guy would to signify goodbye, and left me standing right there, still shocked about what just occurred.

I shrugged. Whatever! I still have my precious apple---

...

WHERE IS IT?!

HOW DARE HE TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!

**OHHHHH SKYE YOU'RE GOING DOWNNNN.**

* * *

**AN:** Ah, don't you love random one-shots? :D

Still no imagination for the oneshots I wanted to write but, I guess I'll need to live with it. x.x; Seems that I only get random ideas for this pairing... xD

Anyway, as said before, I AM going to probably make a one-shot series of this couple, if people want that. :P

And reviewww! It inspires me.~ n.n

Lastly, sorry for any grammar errors. x.x; My grammar is terrible, I know.

OHOHOHOH.

(Last for sure, I assure you...)

Who else got Harvest moon: Tree of Tranquility?! :3

I married Chase, but I was debating between Gill and him so I married Gill on another file. XD Cheating but it works! ;P I love the pet feature especially! I'm going to be be a house cat lady. 8D


End file.
